Sonic Adventure 3: The Robotnik Empire
by FzX
Summary: From a big Chaos Emerald reaction, Sonic is transported to a dimension where he never existed, Eggman conquered the world and turned it into the Robotnik Empire and Shadow, Rouge and Espio created an anti-imperialist resistance. Chapter 7 is now up! R&R!
1. A new dimension

Sonic Adventure 3: The Robotnik empire  
  
Chapter 1.- A new dimension.  
  
One normal day nearby the Mystic Ruins.  
  
Sonic is having a quiet time with Tails resting under a Tree.  
  
Sonic: *Sigh* Sure this is a pretty day, isn't it Tails?  
  
Tails: You betcha Sonic.  
  
Tails looks at Sonic and thinks deeply.  
  
Tails: You know Sonic, you have always been there when Eggman tried to take over the world.  
  
Sonic: Yes, and?  
  
Tails: Do you wonder wath would happen if you weren't here to stop him?  
  
Sonic: Well, to answer that you are strong enough to kick his Egg-ass.  
  
Tails: Yeah I know, but what would happen to me if I never met you?  
  
Sonic: ... You got me thinking...  
  
Tails: Or Knuckles, Amy and everyone else you met?  
  
Sonic: I sometimes wonder.  
  
Tails: Nah!, it sounds stupid, don't you think?  
  
Sonic: Ha!, a world without me?! You kidding?  
  
Tails: No, just thinking.  
  
Next day Eggman sends a note to Sonic.  
  
"My dear Sonic.  
  
Let me inform you about my newest plan. I gathered the Chaos Emeralds to make a powerful robot to crush Station Square, so Capital city will make me their new leader!.  
  
Stop me if you can.  
  
From your beloved enemy: Dr. Robotnik.  
  
Ps: This time I'm serious!"  
  
Sonic gets to the Final Egg and fights Eggman.  
  
Eggman: No!, this can't be!  
  
Sonic: Ha ha!, you always get kicked out Eggman.  
  
Eggman: I'm Dr. Robotnik! Darn, if you just didn't existed to stop me!  
  
Sonic: Sorry Eggman, try it other time.  
  
Eggman: I'm Dr. Robotnik!  
  
Eggman's robot blows up and he gets launched to the jungle.  
  
Eggman: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sonic: This gets each time easier than the last.  
  
Tails: Sonic LOOK! (O_O)  
  
Sonic: What?  
  
The Chaos Emeralds were charged and activated by the robot's energy.  
  
Knuckles: If the emeralds keep charging up, they will blow up destroying this entire section of the planet!  
  
Tails: Sonic!  
  
Sonic: I'll take care of it!  
  
Sonic rushes to the emeralds and tries to unjack them.  
  
Sonic: Just a little more time!  
  
Suddenly Chaos energy flashed with a blindly light.  
  
Tails: The emeralds are innactive again.  
  
Knuckles: Great. You saved the day again Sonic.  
  
Tails: ...... Sonic?...  
  
Knuckles: Sonic is not here!  
  
Tails: SONIC WHERE ARE YOU!?!  
  
Knuckles: You think he is...  
  
Tails: No, he isn't dead!, we have to look for him!.  
  
Sonic wakes up by the sound of the river in the jungle.  
  
Sonic: *Yawn* Ow! My head hurts!.  
  
Sonic stands up to check his sorroundings.  
  
Sonic: Well, looks like that I'm back to the jungle.  
  
Sonic Looks at the cliff by the ruins and shows an expression of surprise.  
  
Sonic: Wow! The Final Egg is gone!  
  
The place where the Final Egg is suposed to be, is only a spot with tropical trees and full vegetation.  
  
Sonic: Tails!, I need to go to his workshop to se if he's Ok.  
  
Sonic rushes to Tail's workshop. But he finds a little difference.  
  
Sonic: What the hell is this?  
  
Instead of the Tails design, there is an Eggman design.  
  
Sonic: Tails!  
  
Sonic slams the door and finds someone.  
  
Sonic: You...  
  
The person is a yellow-orange young for with 2 tails tied each other with a contension collar.  
  
Sonic: ...Tails?...  
  
Tails: No sir!, I won't do it again!  
  
Tails turns his face with tears on his cheeks  
  
Tails: Huh?, Who are you?  
  
Sonic: Wait a second. You don't even remember me?  
  
Tails: Is the first time that someone is here not to harm me.  
  
Sonic glances at scars on Tails' body made by years of torture and Tails trying to comfort the pain caused by them.  
  
Sonic: Who did this?  
  
Tails: I'm not allowed to talk with anybody. I'm just a Slave doomed to serve for the rest of my life  
  
Sonic: Come on, I'll get you out of here.  
  
Tails: No please! if they know I went out and talked so someone I'll be so punished, please!  
  
Sonic: By who?  
  
Tails: ............ The emperor Robotnik.  
  
Sonic: WHAT!??!  
  
Sonic can barely understand how Tails barely said that name with terror.  
  
Next Chapter: The Robotnik Empire. 


	2. The Robotnik Empire

Sonic Adventure 3: The Robotnik Empire.  
  
Chapter 2: The Robotnik Empire.  
  
Sonic finds Tails enslaved in his own workshop that now is Eggman's  
  
Sonic: Who?  
  
Tails: .......... Emperor Robotnik.  
  
Sonic: WHAT?!? You mean Eggman?  
  
Tails: Please! Don't talk about the emperor like that! General Gamma can Kill me!  
  
Sonic: Gamma?! E-102?  
  
Tails: Nobody calls general Gamma like that!  
  
Sonic: This is crazy, let's get outta here.  
  
Tails: No please! Don't!  
  
Suddenly Tails hears mechanic steps getting nearby.  
  
Tails: He's here!  
  
Sonic: Who?  
  
Tails: General Gamma!  
  
Sonic: Don't worry. I'll negotiate with him.  
  
Tails: No! I won't let you!  
  
Tails pushes sonic thru the back door.  
  
Tails: Please sir! Just get out of here!  
  
Gamma: Slave Miles!  
  
Tails: Sir!  
  
Gamma: You were talking to someone, weren't you?  
  
Tails: No! I wasn't!  
  
Gamma: You'll receive your punishment for you behavior.  
  
Tails: No sir please! have mercy!  
  
Tails begs for mercy crying in a very sad way, but is not enough for the mechanic general.  
  
Sonic gets the pumpkin mountains nearby the mystic ruins.  
  
Sonic: This is strange. The Final Egg is gone, Tails is a slave. And E-102 is a general for some duesome organization!  
  
Sonic thinks about the situation.  
  
Sonic: I'll better check Station Square just in case.  
  
Sonic heads to Station Square to investigate what's going on.  
  
Meanwhile in a dark gloomy place.  
  
Gamma: My lord. It is to me a pleasure being on your sight.  
  
Eggman: Thank you Gamma. The best of my generals.  
  
Gamma: My lord, one of the slaves has disobeyed main orders from you sire and violated empire law salve section line 3.  
  
Eggman: Skip the details. Is it... Miles Prower?  
  
Gamma: Yes your sire.  
  
Eggman: Bring him here!  
  
Gamma: Yes my lord.  
  
Tails is taken to the emperor.  
  
Eggman: So Miles, which time is this one? your 27th. time voilating the law?  
  
Tails: Please my lord! I won't do it again! but please! don't punish me!  
  
Eggman: You think I'm gonna activate your control collar again?  
  
Tails: Really? Thank you my lord!  
  
Eggman: I'm doing something worse.  
  
Tails: Don't tell me...  
  
Eggman: Gamma!  
  
Gamma: Yes sir?  
  
Eggman: Prepare the main Square! It is time for public execution.  
  
Tails: What! NO PLEASE! MERCY, MERCY! PLEASE  
  
Eggman: HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Sonic gets to Capital City, but something is very different. very different.  
  
Sonic: Oh no.  
  
A sign suposed to say  
  
"Welcome to Capital City! Please visit Station Square!"  
  
now says  
  
"Welcome to Robotnikland, main capital of the Robotnik Empire."  
  
Sonic is shocked with such sign.  
  
Sonic: This can't be true! I'll better hang out to see this.  
  
Sonic walks around Robotnik Square to see more signs about Eggman's supremacy, suddenly he sees lots of people gathered around the Main Square.  
  
He walks to see what's going on.  
  
Sonic: Excuse me sir! What's going on?  
  
Person: General Gamma is about to make an announcement.  
  
Sonic: (Gamma!) OK. I'll stay to see what's up.  
  
Gamma steps up the Square where an almighty Eggman statue resides,  
  
Gamma: Attention people of Robotnikland. We have been reported with a slave who violated the law! Now is the 27th. time this slave violated the law! and now Death Sentence has been made. Righ now! Public execution will be made!  
  
Sonic: Please not him.  
  
Empire soldiers step up with Tails.  
  
Tails: PLEASE! NO! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE!  
  
Sonic: NO TAILS!  
  
Gamma: As law has decided I'll be the executer.  
  
Tails: NO!  
  
Sonic steps on the Square to stop Gamma.  
  
Gamma: Who are you?  
  
Sonic: I'll stop this nonsense at once!  
  
Very close there are 3 cloaked figures talking about the blue Hedgehog.  
  
Mysterious 1: What is he doing?  
  
Mysterious 2: We have to stop him!  
  
Mysterious 3: It is for his own sake!  
  
Mysterious 1: First we'll se what he is able to do.  
  
Sonic: Leave him alone you Bolt Brain!  
  
Gamma: Interrupting public execution declared by the emperor is considered a crime. violators will not be tolerated!  
  
Sonic: Just tell Eggman that I'll stop this!  
  
Gamma: How you dare to call the emperor like that! Troops!  
  
A group of robots step up to take care of Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Just touch Tails and you'll end as metal scrap!  
  
Mysterious 1: Guys! it is time, now!  
  
The 3 mysterious shadows take away their cloaks revealing their identities.  
  
Shadow: You think you can handle this alone?  
  
Sonic: Shadow! Rouge! Espio!  
  
Rouge: We need to get the boy!  
  
Espio: I'm all full with robots!  
  
Sonic: I'll handle it!  
  
Gamma: You won't violate our laws!  
  
Sonic kicks Gamma to the ground and gets Tails.  
  
Sonic: Tails! We're outta here!  
  
Tails: Thank you sir!  
  
Gamma: You're not getting away Prower!  
  
Gamma activates a remote device.  
  
Gamma: But first I'll shock you to death!  
  
Tails' control collar is activated and tails receives a deadly continous shock.  
  
Tails: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Sonic: Oh no! not this time!  
  
Sonic opens the circuit box to disconnect the main circuit, but while touching the circuits the charge passes to sonic.  
  
Tails: Mr. Hedgehog! what are you doing!  
  
Sonic: Just a little more!  
  
When sonic unplugs a cable, the shock throws him away and lands on the ground.  
  
Tails: The shock... Is gone!  
  
Gamma: What?!?  
  
Shadow: Guys! that was brave!  
  
Tails: Mr. Hedgehog! are you OK?  
  
Sonic: Just a little stunned, but OK.  
  
Rouge: Shadow! we need to evacuate!  
  
Shadow: Right!  
  
Shadow activates a communication bracelet.  
  
Shadow: This is Shadow! Retreat, retreat!  
  
Espio: What about them?  
  
Shadow: They're coming with us!  
  
Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge and Espio run to a Alley.  
  
Shadow: Hurry, open the sewer!  
  
They get inside the sewers and lose the empire.  
  
Gamma: We lost them.  
  
In the sewers Sonic and friends walk in a narrow path, the path seems endless.  
  
Sonic: So, where are we going?  
  
Shadow: That was stupid hedgehog! Anyone could been killed by that shock! and you put our mission in risk!  
  
Sonic: Hey! I'm not any kind of hedgehog! And I had to save Tails.  
  
Shadow: ...... Well. You OK?  
  
Sonic: Yeah, I'm feeling better.  
  
Shadow: Espio.  
  
Espio: yes?  
  
Shadow: please give the hedgehog medical treatment when we get to the base.  
  
Espio: Got it.  
  
Rouge: Well, here we are.  
  
Shadow peeks his head thru a hole on the door.  
  
Soldier: Identify yourself!  
  
Shadow: Supreme commander Shadow. With Intelligence reporter Rouge and Medical aid Espio. We also got 2 new friends.  
  
Soldier: Ok. Pass.  
  
Everyone passes inside the base.  
  
Shadow: Espio. take the hedgehog to the medical room. check if he's ok after that deadly shock.  
  
Espio: Right! Come on. this way.  
  
Sonic: Ok, I'll follow you.  
  
After little time Espio finishes medical report on Sonic.  
  
Espio: You're dammlucky buddy. no one would survive that shock, you just need a little rest, that's all.  
  
Sonic: Thank you Espio.  
  
Espio: You can take a little look thru the base. But Shadow wants to talk to you.  
  
Sonic: Right.  
  
Sonic steps thru the different sections of the base watching injured an hungry people.  
  
Suddenly he sees Big the cat who finaly gets a piece of bread after months.  
  
Big: Goody! I can finaly eat something!  
  
He opens his mouth big, but he stops after a little girl glances at him with a sad face.  
  
Cream: Humm, excuse me Mr. Big, but I was wondering if you don't mind in sharing a little of your bread with me?  
  
Cream has a face that you can't say no.  
  
Big: Ooohh... Ok, you can have it.  
  
Cream: Thank you Mr. Big!  
  
Cream rushes to her spot to eat.  
  
Big: Poor girl, her parents killed by the empire. It's like Froggy. Oh Froggy! I miss you so much!  
  
Cream sits down to eat her bread. But when she is about to put the bread in her mouth, a little guy loks at her.  
  
Cheese: Chao chao.  
  
Cream: So you want it Cheese?  
  
Chesse: Chao...  
  
Cream: mmmmm, you know what. I'm not so hungry. Here you go.  
  
Cheese: Chao Chao!^_^  
  
Cheese eat the bread so fast that nobody would have time to taste it.  
  
Cheese: mmmmm Chao Chao/_\  
  
Cream: I know you're still hungry, but soon we'll be free.I promise.  
  
Cheese: Chao.  
  
Cream and Cheese hug each other with such warm love.  
  
Sonic gets to a spot where he can see the entire base.  
  
Shadow: Hedgehog!  
  
Sonic: Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Espio told me you're ok. That's good.  
  
Sonic: And Tails?  
  
Shadow: He is in other medical room.  
  
Sonic: Good.  
  
Shadow: Yeah.  
  
Sonic: So Shadow. What about this place?  
  
Shadow: Maybe you have seen al the people here.  
  
Sonic: Yes.  
  
Shadow: They're refugees. people who were slaves of the empire.  
  
Sonic: What happened?  
  
Shadow: A long ago this land was a land of freedom. where everyone was able to live a normal life and decide their destinies. But one day he arrived.  
  
Sonic: Eggman.  
  
Shadow: Yes, Emperor Robotnik. He attacked this land. no one was able to stop him. And in no time he ruled all. Normal people were made slaves for forced work. I was in one of the groups. Days and Nights of work. If you don't work, you're punished. Every person was labeled with their own bio- laser marks.  
  
Shadow showed Sonic an Id number on his arm.  
  
Sonic: Did Eggman made that?  
  
Shadow: And worse. One day I decided to stop that, so Rouge and Espio helped me gather a group of slaves to create a resistance.  
  
Sonic: And this is...  
  
Shadow: This is the resistance's main base. And we need a hope if we want to survive.  
  
Shadow steps away from Sonic, but Sonic faces Shadow and tells him something.  
  
Sonic: Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Yes?  
  
Sonic:............ I'm joining the Resistance. I want to help you defeat the Emperor.  
  
Shadow: Are you sure about what you're saying?  
  
Sonic: Yeah! I have done crazier things! So. I'm in.  
  
Shadow: Great, so what's your name?  
  
Sonic: Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
Shadow: There's no much room around, so you have to sleep with the others.  
  
Sonic: It's ok.  
  
Shadow: Well, good night.  
  
Sonic decides to sleep with Tails to take care of him in case.  
  
Sonic: Well, How are you feeling?  
  
Tails: Ok, I guess. Is good to move my 2 Tails again. Thank you Mr.  
  
Sonic: Hey! My name is Sonic.  
  
Tails: Ok. Mr. Sonic  
  
Sonic: Just Sonic.  
  
Tails: Sonic...  
  
Sonic: We have to sleep and recover our strength after that shock.  
  
Tails: You're right.  
  
Tails: Good night Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Sleep tight.  
  
While everyone is asleep, Sonic mumbles about the situation.  
  
Sonic:(Great. Eggman is Emperor and the resistance fights for freedom. And I need to go back home! Well, it looks like a big adventure is coming.  
  
Robotnik palace.  
  
Gamma: My lord, the resistance attacked again.  
  
Eggman: Not again this time!  
  
Gamma: And they got a new ally, he's strong, but not strong enough for you sire.  
  
Eggman: Well, I think we'l need a little help from the dirty work. Call Knuckles!  
  
Gamma: Yes sir!  
  
Now Sonic is part of the resistance. And is Knuckles working with Eggman?!? Sonic is about to experience the greatest adventure of his life.  
  
Next Chapter: Angel Island. 


	3. Angel Island

Sonic Adventure 3: The Robotnik Empire.  
  
Last time Sonic discovered that the world he knows now is the Robotnik Empire.  
  
Sonic saves Tails from execution in Robotnik Square with the help of Shadow, Rouge and Espio who created a Resistance against the empire.  
  
Now Sonic is the resistance's new member and help the resistance against the empire.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Angel Island.  
  
After a well-earned night of full rest, the events of Robotnik Square got deep in both Resistance and Empire.  
  
Emperor Robotnik is trying now to concentrate Empire activities in looking for a possible resistance base location leaded by General Gamma.  
  
The emperor has decided to use his personal resources sending his most experimented bounty hunter to finish the job.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Resistance base.  
  
As every morning in the base the refugees go to the main hall to get a descent breakfast. But the resistance can't afford too much.  
  
Sonic is barely waking up after a long night, where he dreamed about everyone back in his own dimension.  
  
Sonic: (Yawns) Man, what night. (Such a dream. I wonder how is everyone doing?)  
  
Tails steps in the room as he carries 2 plates with today's breakfast.  
  
Tails: Oh, good morning Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Hey Tails. So... what's that?  
  
Tails: This? This is today's breakfast. Waffles and milk.  
  
Sonic: Waffles and milk?  
  
Tails: This kind of food is the one that the resistance can get in the actual situation  
  
Sonic: Well then. Let's eat!  
  
Sonic and Tails start eating the breakfast. Sonic thoughts about the waffles suddenly become in something delicious.  
  
Sonic: My god, I'm full!  
  
Tails: So what now?  
  
Sonic: I think I'll take a look around the base.  
  
Tails: Me to then.  
  
Sonic: Well, see ya.  
  
Sonic glances around the base as he walks. When Sonic gets to the meeting room to see Shadow, Rouge is waiting for everyone.  
  
Sonic: Hey Rouge.  
  
Rouge: Oh, good morning Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Ya say. Where's Shadow?  
  
Rouge: He's still not here yet. He told me to ask you something.  
  
Sonic: Really? What is it?  
  
Rouge: He wants to know if you want to come to today's meeting here in this room.  
  
Sonic: Sounds fine. I'm in.  
  
Rouge: Great, I'll tell Shadow when he arrives. I'll call you thru the main speaker.  
  
Sonic: Ok. I'll be back.  
  
Sonic decides to tell Tails a about the meeting and returns to their room.  
  
Sonic: Tails! Guess what. Rouge invited me to the "Today's Meeting."  
  
Tails: You mean the Commanders Meeting?  
  
Sonic: How you know about this stuff? You only have 1 day here.  
  
Tails: While I was around I gathered as much information of the resistance as I was able. You know, to be prepared.  
  
Sonic: (Amazing. For being another Tails this one has the same than him.)  
  
Tails: Is anything wrong?  
  
Sonic: No. Nothing. You say... How is being a slave like?  
  
Tails: You mean before coming here?  
  
Sonic: Yes.  
  
Tails: ......... Just imagine that you have a dream in life. But there is a thing blocking you from accomplishing that dream.  
  
Sonic: A dream?  
  
Tails: Yes. A long time ago I used to live with my parents. Dad was a very good scientist and inventor. He used to create machines to help people. Mom passed away when I was very young. Like 4 years old if I remember. Dad promised to take care of me since that moment. I learned my mechanical skills from him. He was my hero. But... He was murdered by the Emperor when he got a chronic disease for working in the factory. To keep creating more machines the emperor spared my life and forced me to continue my Dad's work.  
  
Sonic: You gotta miss them.  
  
Tails: Yes... I miss them.  
  
As Tails replies Sonic, he starts to cry wanting his father to be with him in that moment.  
  
Sonic: You know, it doesn't matter if you're away from your beloved ones. Because if you remember them and have them in your heart. They will always be with you. No matter what.  
  
Tails: Are you sure? *Sniff  
  
Sonic: Trust me... I know...  
  
Tails: ...... Thank you.  
  
Sonic: So. What's your dream?  
  
Tails: Well, you see the blue sky that seems endless?  
  
Sonic: Yes. With clouds and everything.  
  
Tails: I wanna fly high. So I can reach the highest of all the heavens, because... Because maybe somebody will waiting for me, so... I gotta fly higher.  
  
Sonic: If you believe. One day you'll accomplish your dream.  
  
Tails: You're right. Thanks again.  
  
Tails is interrupted by a voice in the main speaker  
  
Rouge: Sonic. It's time for the meeting. We're waiting for you and please don't be late.  
  
Sonic: That's my call. Well gotta go.  
  
Tails: Wait Sonic!  
  
Sonic: Yes?  
  
Tails: ............... Thank you. For the chat.  
  
Sonic: No problem.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sonic heads to the meeting room where he finds some persons and Rouge and Espio.  
  
Sonic: What's up guys!  
  
Rouge: Sonic! You're in time. Shadow will be here in no time. (I hope.)  
  
Espio: Sonic. I got a seat for you.  
  
Sonic: Thanks.  
  
Rouge: Well then, let's start this meeting.  
  
As Rouge stands up the lights of the room start fading out until they're all dim.  
  
Rouge: Good morning. Today's meeting concerns about yesterday's incident impact on the empire and their acts on it. As it seems the empire activity is concentrating on the abandoned Prison island area, where we are now. You know what that means?  
  
Sonic raises his hand.  
  
Rouge: Yes Sonic?  
  
Sonic: Maybe they want to eat Waffles and milk with us?  
  
Rouge: Sonic. Let's be serious. They're trying to find us. Now I pass the word to supreme commander shadow.  
  
Shadow get to the room in a rush, he is a "little" late  
  
Shadow: Sorry for being late everyone. Thank you Rouge.  
  
Shadow takes place on his seat.  
  
Shadow: As Rouge says, the empire is now trying to find us. And if they do it will be disastrous. The end of the entire resistance and the loss of lots of lives.  
  
Commander 1: Do you have any idea about what to do?  
  
Shadow: If we stay here, a contact with the empire will be inevitable. We need to move the entire resistance to a new location.  
  
Espio: But how can we do it without been found, I mean. Their GPS system got almost the entire planet covered.  
  
Commander 2: I s there any location not detected by the empire?  
  
Shadow: I know, but at least any little idea should help us.  
  
Rouge: And PLEASE Sonic, don't say Waffle House,  
  
The people inside the room break in a rampage of ideas and discussions, but all sound useless. To Sonic the noise made by voices starts filtering at the point where his thoughts sound clear like water. He thinks of a place where Eggman never got interest in visiting if he never met sonic.  
  
Sonic: ......... Angel Island.  
  
Shadow: What?  
  
Shadow turns directly to Sonic after hearing the name of the place. But still everyone is talking.  
  
Shadow: Silence everyone!  
  
Rouge and the others stop talking as shadows shout this words.  
  
Shadow: Sonic... What place you said?  
  
Sonic: Angel Island.  
  
Espio: Never heard of that place.  
  
Rouge: I think I have heard of it.  
  
Shadow: I heard about it in Fairy tails. Is an island that is a paradise for the people. Until something happened and it became a solitary island.  
  
Rouge: You think It really exists?  
  
Sonic: I know it exists.  
  
Espio: And if it does, how can we know?  
  
Sonic: The GPS system!  
  
Shadow: Yes! Rouge, can you hack in the empire main GPS computer?  
  
Rouge: Good idea. I'll give it a try.  
  
Rouge sits on the chair to reach the computer's keyboard. She infiltrates in the empire's mainframe without been detected. She hacks in the GPS system.  
  
Rouge: Ready. Now we can use their GPS satellite for a little time.  
  
Shadow: Well Sonic. Which coordinates?  
  
Sonic: Try 30x 45y.  
  
Rouge types the number and the screen displays the area.  
  
Shadow: What the...  
  
Espio: Strange energy frequency. Unable to display area.  
  
Sonic: There it is.  
  
Shadow: We'll need a ship with the same frequency to keep the navigation computer stable ad find the island.  
  
Sonic draws out his lucky ring that he found the first time he fought against Eggman.  
  
Sonic: I know, I'll be back!  
  
Shadow: Sonic!  
  
Rouge: Maybe he knows.  
  
Shadow: Yeah. He seems to know thing we don't.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sonic runs back to the room where Tails is trying to get a TV signal.  
  
Sonic: Tails!  
  
Tails. Oh, hey Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Listen. The situation is a lot worse that we expected. The empire is trying to locate this base at any cost.  
  
Tails: That's awful!  
  
Sonic: Now I need your help. I need you to make a ship with the same energy frequency of this ring.  
  
Tails: I don't know...  
  
Sonic: This ring has helped me in those situations where you don't what to do or you already gave up. Now I want it to help the resistance. Besides, making a ship to save hundreds of lives will make your father very proud.  
  
Tails: ... Right! I'll do it!  
  
Sonic: Great. Come, let's tell this to Shadow.  
  
Sonic and Tails head back to the meeting room.  
  
Sonic: Shadow! I got one to make it thru this.  
  
Tails: I'm making a ship with that same frequency, so you can find the new place.  
  
Shadow: You really wanna do this?  
  
Tails: Is time to make something from my part to help!  
  
Shadow: Hum... Such a big heart for a little guy.  
  
Shadow steps away from Tails, but at the fifth step he stops and turns around.  
  
Shadow: You're welcome to use our entire mechanical department if you need help.  
  
Tails: Thank you. Sonic: Isn't it cool? Now you're working with the REAL stuff.  
  
Tails: Yeah, but I'll need your ring.  
  
Sonic: Oh right. Here.  
  
Tails: Well, I'll call you guys when I'm done.  
  
Sonic: See ya.  
  
Sonic heads outside the room, but Shadow stops him on his way.  
  
Shadow: Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Yes?  
  
Shadow: Is about Tails.  
  
Sonic: What is it?  
  
Shadow: I want to say thank you to you for lifting him up.  
  
Sonic: No problem.  
  
Shadow: I know we'll find Angel Island and a paradise for the resistance until we defeat the emperor and bring peace again to this world.  
  
Sonic: Me too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Robotnik Palace.  
  
General Gamma takes way into the Emperor's Room to greet the emperor, when suddenly a robot in charge of the mainframe rushes to Gamma with important news.  
  
Robot: General Gamma!  
  
Gamma: I hope this is important to disturb me from greeting the emperor.  
  
Robot: There was a Hack in this morning!  
  
Gamma: What?  
  
Gamma rushes to the emperor to inform him about this incident.  
  
Gamma: My emperor.  
  
Eggman: Gamma. I see you rushed all the way over here. This must be important.  
  
Gamma: Indeed sir. There was a Hack in the GPS main computer.  
  
Eggman: Don't tell me. Rouge, that little traitor.  
  
Gamma: Probable. The signal comes from the Prison Island area.  
  
Eggman: There's the resistance base?  
  
Gamma: Very probable.  
  
Eggman: What they did when using the GPS?  
  
Gamma: They tracked coordinates 30x 45y.  
  
Eggman: Display them on screen!  
  
A gigantic screen comes out of the ceiling and displays a GPS map.  
  
Eggman: That area is unknown for the strange energy frequency there. Every ship lost control because that frequency drives any navigation computer crazy. And is very big for manual pilot. What do the resistance want from there?  
  
Gamma: Should we send a spy to check the area?  
  
Eggman: Sounds like a god idea. Knuckles!  
  
As Eggman calls that name, a red echidna steps out of darkness. This echidna looks tough and has a scar on his left eye. (Something from Rurouni Kenshin! ^.^)  
  
Knuckles: How can I serve you my lord?  
  
Eggman: You're heading now to the prison island area. We traced back a Hack in a little while ago. The resistance base is there and they're up to something.  
  
Knuckles: Keep an eye on them?  
  
Eggman: Sure. But if they make any departure follow them on your ship. Use manual pilot.  
  
Knuckles: Yes my lord.  
  
Eggman: Now go! Make me proud!  
  
Knuckles leaves the room heading to the dark corridors where he came from heading to the dock bay and take his ship. But there's someone waiting for him on the way.  
  
Knuckles: ... Nack...  
  
Nack: So. Is Knuckles boy going somewhere?  
  
Knuckles: nothing of your business. Direct orders from the emperor.  
  
Nack: So?  
  
Knuckles: ............  
  
Knuckles hops on his ship and takes fly to the prison island area.  
  
Nack: I have a funny feeling about this. Better tell the emperor.  
  
Nack speds to the emperor and informs him about this "funny" feeling  
  
Eggman: Nack. Can I help you on something?  
  
Nack: Is about Knuckles. Is this "Funny" feeling I have that something is gonna happen.  
  
Eggman: Yeah. Sometimes Knuckles can't control himself. Why don't you go and keep him under control?  
  
Nack: Thank sir.  
  
Nack takes another ship and heads where Knuckles went.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Resistance Base.  
  
Tails finishes making the ship and show it to Sonic and Shadow.  
  
Tails: So. How is it?  
  
Shadow: Is awesome.  
  
Sonic: (WOW. For being another Tails he made this ship just like the tornado!)  
  
Rouge: So... How you're gonna name it?  
  
Me: EEEK! Where did you appear from?  
  
Rouge: I'm the Intelligence reporter. I need to know all the stuff.  
  
Me: Ok. Back to our story.  
  
Tails: I think Sonic gotta name it.  
  
Sonic: Me?  
  
Shadow: This was your WHOLE idea. -_-'  
  
Sonic: Well... How about Tornado?  
  
Tails: That's an excellent name!  
  
Rouge: Then Tornado will be.  
  
Shadow: Gather everyone in the main hall.  
  
Every member of the resistance is gathered in the main hall where Shadow will give his speech about this plan.  
  
Shadow: Attention members of the resistance. As you know empire forces are making their way to this base.  
  
When Shadow said that the entire resistance began to make noises of confusion.  
  
Shadow: But with the help of Sonic and Tails, newest resistance members, we have a hope. Me, Sonic and Tails are going to and island called Angel Island... Looks like Sonic wants to say some words.  
  
Sonic: Thanks. Hi everyone! Not a very happy situation he? ... Well. We can't promise you that we'll find the island. But we promise you that if empire forces get here, we will fight to the end to protect those in need here. And it doesn't matter who is wrong or right, or if we got nothing to defend ourselves with, or if the situation is worse that ever. We'll never give up fight. We'll fight to the end for the resistance!  
  
As Sonic speaks this words the resistance start lifting spirits up, and when he finishes his speech the entire resistance explodes in a roar of motivation and self-confidence having a hope and the will to fight to the end.  
  
Tails: My... Sonic!  
  
Sonic: What?  
  
Rouge: That was heart touching!  
  
Rouge starts crying of happiness.  
  
Shadow: In this situation of pressure and no hope you lifted up the entire resistance heart. Thank you.  
  
Sonic: I'm just doing my best to help.  
  
Shadow: During my absence Rouge and Espio will stay to guard the resistance. Please follow their orders.  
  
The dock bay gate opens revealing a full view of the entire ocean. The Tornado engine starts heating up and getting ready to go.  
  
Tails: Everything ready to fly!  
  
Sonic: Good, with this energy frequency we'll be able thru the energy field without trouble.  
  
Shadow: I got a bad feeling about all this.  
  
Sonic: Don't worry Shadow. Everything will be ok.  
  
Shadow: If you say so.  
  
Tails: Blast off!  
  
The Tornado lifts off and blasts in the high sky over the big blue. Rouge can barely see now the Tornado at the horizon.  
  
Rouge: Please. Return safe...  
  
As the Tornado heads forward to the big sea, a little red ship follows them with manual pilot.  
  
Knuckles: Well... Let's see where are you going Shadow.  
  
Also there is another ship following Knuckles'  
  
Nack: So... You're following them. I'll keep you under control.  
  
The blue ship is penetrating the energy field without problems.  
  
Sonic: This is working!  
  
Shadow: We cab see the whole area!  
  
Tails: There!  
  
An uncharted Island appears on screen like discovering a whole new world.  
  
Sonic: Angel Island!  
  
Tails: I'll land in the coast area.  
  
Shadow: Ok. It looks fine.  
  
The Tornado lands on the sandy beach. Sonic and friends get out of the Tornado as the fresh salted breeze ht them.  
  
Sonic: All right. What we're looking for should be on the peak of the highest mountain.  
  
Tails: What is that place called?  
  
Sonic: The Sky Sanctuary.  
  
Shadow: Well, let's go.  
  
In a little forest nearby Knuckles' ship landed and the echidna explored his surroundings.  
  
Knuckles: Well. There they are. I'll follow them... then kill them if necessary.  
  
Knuckles takes a walk around following them without knowing than Nack was also following them.  
  
Nack: Ha. What they don't know is that the emperor got something for the dear resistance in you absence my dear Shadow.  
  
Next Chapter: Forbidden Memories. 


	4. Forbbiden Memories

Sonic Adventure 3: The Robotnik Empire.  
  
The Empire's actions are now to locate the Resistance base.  
  
Knuckles, the best bounty hunter in the Empire was sent to keep an eye on the Prison Island area in case that the resistance is up to something.  
  
Now with the Tornado, Sonic, Shadow and Tails arrived to Angel Island. If is safe there, it will be the new Resistance Base.  
  
But Knuckles followed them. And Nack followed Knuckles.  
  
And now that the emperor knows the location of the Resistance Base, He won't hesitate in attacking it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Forbidden Memories.  
  
Angel Coast.  
  
Sonic and friends step on the sandy beach of Angel Island. Which is white as the milk. For now they need to decide their next move about where to go.  
  
Shadow: This place is so lively.  
  
Tails: The breeze feels great!  
  
Sonic: Now we need to get to the peak of the highest mountain.  
  
Shadow: What we're looking for?  
  
Sonic: The Sky Sanctuary.  
  
Tails: So... If it is on the peak of the central mountain, do we need to move on than staying here instead?  
  
Sonic: Oh, yes. Let's go.  
  
Sonic, Tails and Shadow take step to the Mushroom Hill, which leads to all the sections of the island.  
  
Even Knuckles follows them in the area.  
  
Knuckles: This place... Is so familiar... Like... I have been here before...  
  
Even a little animal comes close to Knuckles. And after smelling him it starts jumping around in joy and love.  
  
Knuckles: What is this animal doing?  
  
Knuckles sits and pets the little animal.  
  
Knuckles: This feels good. Like if I feel that all the things I have done for the emperor have been all wrong.  
  
Knuckles enters in the deep chambers of his mind. Where he observes all the innocent lives he killed by the emperor's orders. All the moments where he was regarded by the emperor and admired by the empire soldiers.  
  
He returns all the way back when he found the empire for the first time, when he woke up at Robotnik coast (Emerald Coast.) and was attacked by empire troops. The ones in charge of the area decided to take Knuckles to the emperor for his good fighting skills and made elite unit bounty hunter.  
  
But before the moment he woke up......... Nothing.  
  
Since the moment he arrived to the island and pet the animal a strange light started flashing.  
  
A light from the past memories?  
  
From his real past?  
  
Knuckles reacts from that deep trance only to deny that light.  
  
Knuckles: What?!?... Can't be!  
  
Knuckles raises his fist setting his sight on the little animal. The animal looks at Knuckles with confusion and fear. Knuckles launches his fist, but this one misses on purpose making a deep hole on the ground.  
  
Knuckles: Can't be! I'm Knuckles! Empire Elite Bounty Hunter! Not to have any mercy on any life! To only act at the emperor's word! That's it! When the resistance fools get what they're looking for, I'll kill them all without mercy!  
  
Knuckles Stands and set movement to where Sonic and friends left off. Also Nack follows the Echidna. But now he is confused for what knuckles did.  
  
Nack: This is strange. No life form had any care for Knuckles. And he replied his own position with such care! This is really weird. I better keep following him.  
  
Nack follows Knuckles, which entered in a cave.  
  
Tails glances at the deeps of the cave. They look like the rests of an ancient civilization. The place is flooded with water. Like if you were in an underwater temple.  
  
Tails: What is this place? I s so enchanted!  
  
Shadow: There is water everywhere!  
  
Shadow lifts a little amount of water on his hands and drinks it.  
  
Shadow: And is potable!  
  
Sonic: Welcome to Hydrocity. The city of water.  
  
Shadow: This is more that 10 times enough water fore the entire resistance!  
  
Sonic: And there are more resources if you look the entire Island.  
  
Tails: There are some strange marks, like this writings are some ancient language.  
  
Sonic: These are the ruins of the civilization that flourished in this island more that 1 million years ago.  
  
Shadow: So what we're looking for in this place?  
  
Sonic: There is an exit here that connects to the place called Marble Garden. From there we can take some stairs to the Sky Sanctuary and get to the top of the mountain to the shrine.  
  
Shadow: Which shrine?  
  
Sonic: A shrine where lies an awesome power that might help us defeat the empire. (And get me home.)  
  
Tails: I think I found the stairs!  
  
Shadow: Right! I can see a light!  
  
Sonic: There is the Marble Garden.  
  
Tails: Let's go!  
  
Knuckles enters to the Hydrocity ruins. Once inside he feels a familiar fresh breeze.  
  
Knuckles: What is this place?  
  
He turns to the walls where he glances at the drawings and marks.  
  
Knuckles: What the...  
  
He reacts in sense of surprise as he sees echidnas drawn on the walls doing rites and ceremonies. Those echidnas look just like him.  
  
Knuckles: What is the meaning of this!... Oh!  
  
Knuckles keeps silence as he watches the drawing of a beautiful female echidna praying to a huge green emerald. The look of the echidna enchants knuckles to the deep of his soul with a feeling that he has seen that echidna before.  
  
Knuckles: ......... Nonsense!  
  
He punches his own face to wake up.  
  
Knuckles: Stay focused in your mission! Bring pride to the emperor and annihilate the resistance! I must hurry!  
  
As Knuckles leaves the ruins, Nack steps closer to the wall and glances at the wall with the female echidna.  
  
Nack: This is even weirder. Knuckles is not like himself like in other missions. There is something perturbing him. Maybe... This girl. But who is she?... Never mind. Just follow Knuckles and keep him under control.  
  
Nack follows Knuckles.  
  
There must be something about the strange girl... and the huge emerald...  
  
Marble Garden  
  
Shadow is being amazed each time by the exotic places on the island. They hold very much history that you can listen if you open your heart to the spirits wandering around.  
  
Tails: This place feels like is gonna talk to you about the events and history around here.  
  
Shadow: Is this the Marble Garden?  
  
Sonic: The Marble Garden is the surface ruins of a big place where the people here made temples for their gods and places to live. But now... is just a little piece of history.  
  
Tails: You seem to know about this place, he Sonic?  
  
Sonic: Just open your heart and you'll listen about the history of this place.  
  
Tails: Hmmmmm! (concentrating.) The only thing they're telling me is that I got a headache!  
  
Shadow: I only can hear the sound of my stomach acids.  
  
Sonic: Well, the faster we get to the top, the faster we return to the base. So let's go!  
  
Shadow and Tails follow Sonic to the stairs of the temple connecting to the Sky Sanctuary.  
  
Knuckles gets to the Marble Garden and walks around surveying the area.  
  
He feels certain compassion for a little hut.  
  
He enters in the hut and glances the interior. It is so familiar.  
  
Knuckles: Huh? What's this?  
  
He finds a little book on the floor that says.  
  
My Dairy  
-Knuckles-  
  
Knuckles: A dairy with my name?!  
  
He opens the dairy and check one page.  
  
"August 29.  
  
This is awesome! Today I'm 7 and my parents are making a wonderful birthday party!  
  
Also the elder is teaching me advanced martial arts techniques!  
  
I can't wait to tell this to Tikal!  
  
And maybe I'm getting a Chao for proving that I'm already responsible!  
  
My own Chao, How nice!"  
  
Knuckles' mind fills with confusion as he reads the page.  
  
Knuckles: Did I wrote this?  
  
Knuckles drops the dairy on the ground rejecting such moment.  
  
Knuckles: This can't be true! I must kill them now!  
  
Knuckles runs to the Sky Sanctuary.  
  
Nack enters in the hut and reads the dairy.  
  
Nack: ......... Can this be the Knuckles I know? ......... Gotta get him before he does something bad.  
  
Nack rushes following Knuckles to the Sky Sanctuary.  
  
Sky Sanctuary  
  
Sonic Tails and Shadow are taking step in the stairs in the Sky Sanctuary connecting to the Shrine.  
  
Sonic: Right after these stairs we'll be in the Shrine. The place I need to look for if we want to confirm that this island is safe.  
  
Tails: The drawings are concentrated on this area.  
  
Shadow: And this is a pretty beautiful view of the entire island.  
  
Sonic: Let's go to the top!  
  
But when they just made 1 step, a hard familiar voice stopped them.  
  
Knuckles: Hold your step resistance fools!  
  
Sonic: Knuckles! Good timing. Do you know if the Master Emerald is still there?  
  
Shadow: Looks like the emperor sent his personal pet to the action.  
  
Sonic: Wait a second. He works for the empire?  
  
Shadow: He murdered much innocent lives. Including resistance's  
  
Sonic: No! This can't be! He lives here in this island!  
  
Knuckles hearing the those words launches his big curled fist directly to Sonic.  
  
Knuckles: Shut up!!  
  
The hard punch launches Sonic to the air and he gets to the top of the stairs. Knuckles grabs Sonic and throws him directly to the wall where he deals a continues waves of punches  
  
Knuckles: Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Sonic: Knuckles! This is not what you think! This is not you! You must stop!  
  
Knuckles: This island has driven me insane! And now is time to kill the first resistance fool. You!  
  
Knuckles raises his big fist ready to crush Sonic's skull.  
  
But at the moment when his rage increases to very high levels, a strange but familiar female voice yells at Knuckles.  
  
Mysterious voice: Stop! Don't hurt him any more!  
  
Knuckles fist stops just 1 inch before hitting Sonic.  
  
Knuckles turns around very slowly, and what he sees is a huge green emerald surrounded by 7 emeralds. The green emerald looks just like the one on the wall of Hydrocity  
  
Mysterious voice: You know in the deep of your soul that you know me.  
  
Knuckles's fists move into a relaxed position  
  
Knuckles: That's right...... You're Tikal...!  
  
Tikal regains physical presence.  
  
Tikal: I know everything that happened to you before this moment. You have been tricked all this time. You belong here. Protecting the Master Emerald frim anyone who wishes to harm it.  
  
Knuckles: How... How can I know that this is my real past?  
  
Tikal: The light in you mid that represents your past is being blocked by the darkness in your heart. You got that darkness since you joined the empire. This light should erease that darkness.  
  
A warm bright light flashes from the Master Emerald. As it blinds everyone, it doesn't blind Knuckles.  
  
Tikal: You used to live here in Angel Island. Your duty as the guardian was assigned to you even before you were born.  
  
Tikal takes Knuckles in a flash back to the time when the tribe there was a big tribe. Before the incident... The chaos.  
  
Tikal: Our tribe always had a deep connection with our gods. Even the Master Emeralds and the 7 Emeralds are their creation to protect us. I was in charge of praying to the emerald. When one day my prayers got to the deeps of the Master Emerald. And he appeared. Chaos.  
  
Knuckles: Chaos! The guardian sent by the gods!  
  
Tikal: Exactly. When our tribe got into a war against other tribes, my father tried to use the power of the Emeralds to give infinite power to his army. I knew that this power is not to be used to ring harm to the world. So I tried to stop him. They were stringer than me and I got defeated easily. Chaos protected the power, but the hate in his heart grew so strong that the power turned bad. I understood the secret of the power and used it to seal Chaos inside the deeps of the master emerald.  
  
Knuckles: That's why we're protecting it!  
  
Tikal: My husband and son decided to make the entire family the guardian's clan. Centuries have passed. And now you're the last guardian.  
  
Knuckles: Then how I forgot al this?  
  
Tikal: After everyone in the village died you were the only one who survived.  
  
Knuckles: Even my parents?!?  
  
Tikal: Yes. Only you survived. You grew up and decided to explore the world. You made a raft to explore the sea.  
  
Knuckles: Yes... And a storm attacked the raft. And I woke up on Robotnik coast! I had amnesia all this time!  
  
Tikal: Now you're back and regained your past to fulfill your destiny as the last guardian.  
  
Knuckles: But all those innocent people...  
  
Tikal: You'll have live with it.  
  
Shadow: So Knuckles wasn't bad after all...  
  
Sonic: Now we confirmed that this island is safe.  
  
Knuckles: Shadow... Is there any way I can compensate all the innocent people I killed?  
  
Shadow: Well, we were looking for a new base, and this island seems perfect. So how about...  
  
Knuckles: Yes. They can come. I'll try my best to protect all those innocent people as a resistance member!  
  
Tails: Yeah! Knuckles is now one of us!  
  
From all the joy and relief, there is someone interrupting the scene with a little sarcastic clapping.  
  
Nack: Bravo! Bravo! Looks like you found who you really are and joined the resistance.  
  
Knuckles: Nack! If you're to stop us! You'll pay for it!  
  
Nack: Calm down. I'll make no harm. I'm also looking for a challenge. So I'll let you all go for now and let the resistance grow strong. But I need to tell you something first.  
  
Shadow: Is it about the base?  
  
Nack: ......... Right now it's being under attack by 3 empire carriers... If you don't hurry they will die.  
  
Shadow: Rouge! Espio!  
  
Tails: We won't be able to get there in time on the tornado!  
  
Shadow: What can we do?!?  
  
Sonic: We'll use the power.  
  
Shadow: what?!?  
  
Sonic: The power of the heart.  
  
Knuckles: You're gonna use the emeralds power?!?  
  
Tails: But how?!?  
  
Sonic: Just open your heart.  
  
Everything is ready for the power.  
  
Shadow: Sonic! I'll help!  
  
Sonic: But Shadow...  
  
Shadow: You know you'll need help. And if something happens to the resistance... I'll be god dammed cursed within my soul forever. And face the grief again and again...  
  
Sonic: ......... All right. Just stand aside me.  
  
Knuckles: Everything is ready to go!  
  
Shadow: What now Sonic?  
  
Sonic: Just open your heart to the power. Desire how much you want to save the resistance.  
  
The 2 close their eyes and concentrate. The emeralds begin reacting to their desires and start glimmering with a deep light touching their hearts.  
  
The emeralds lift up and spin around them in a fast rhythm. The emeralds start centering to the 2 hedgehogs and basically incrassating in their hearts.  
  
The power charges them up. Sonic's blue hair turn golden-yellow, and Shadow's black hair turns silver gray.  
  
Knuckles: This power is incredible!  
  
Tails: Did Sonic knew all this?!?  
  
Super Sonic: Tails. We'll be going first to take care of the empire.  
  
Hyper Shadow: You take the Tornado and show the escape vessels te way to here.  
  
Tails: Got it!  
  
Knuckles: I'll stay here and help the ones getting here!  
  
Super Sonic: We're counting on you guys!  
  
Hyper Shadow: Nack... Thank you.  
  
Nack: Save those words when the emperor is finally defeated. Next time we meet we may be enemies.  
  
Super Sonic: Prepare to feel the power of Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow!  
  
Both hedgehogs set way back to the resistance base.  
  
Tails returns to the Tornado and returns to the base.  
  
The countdown for the resistance fate is ticking fast.  
  
Next chapter: Saving the Resistance 


	5. Saving the Resistance

Sonic Adventure 3: The Robotnik Empire.  
  
Sonic, Shadow and Tails got to Angel Island.  
  
Knuckles remembered his destiny as the last guardian of the emeralds.  
  
But Nack informed them about the attack that the emperor is planning against the resistance base.  
  
The only way to get there in time, fight off the empire and save the resistance is using the power of the emeralds.  
  
The power of the heart.  
  
Chapter 5: Saving the Resistance.  
  
Resistance Base  
  
While everything is happening in Angel Island, the resistance tries to calm down after the warning about the empire.  
  
Rouge tries to calm down the people.  
  
When she's walking around, she finds the little cream who is scared.  
  
Cream: Um... Excuse me miss Rouge  
  
Rouge: What is it sweetie?  
  
Cream: Well... I'm a little scared and I was wondering if I could be around with you?  
  
Rouge: Sure! Company is always welcome.  
  
Rouge grabs Cream's hand and they walk around.  
  
Cream: So miss Rouge. What's your personal dream?  
  
Rouge: This is the first time somebody asks me that.  
  
Cream: So... you have one?  
  
Rouge: I got my dream when I joined the resistance. I don't wanna waste time of my life. There is plenty to do, but... With the empire no one is able to enjoy their lives. I wana free all those people and find a paradise where they can live their lives. As also mine.  
  
Cream: I know you'll accomplish that dream.  
  
Rouge: You think so?  
  
Cream: Of course. I f you believe in it, it will come true.  
  
Rouge: Thank you honey.  
  
Cream: You're welcome!  
  
Rouge feels a warm sensation inside her chest knowing that the little girl has still hope in her heart.  
  
Espio interrupts this feeling in the main speaker.  
  
Espio: Rouge! Come quickly to the computer room!  
  
Rouge rushes to the computer room and talks to Espio.  
  
Rouge: What is it?!  
  
Espio: Radar tower are detecting a big empire float coming this way!  
  
Rouge glances at the screen which displays 3 big carriers headed to the base.  
  
Rouge: This can't be!  
  
Espio: What should we do?!?  
  
Rouge: Put me in speakers!  
  
All the speaker of the base turn on as Rouge says the warning words.  
  
Rouge: Attention everyone! There are 3 big empire carriers on our way! All personnel into battle position! Those ones who can't fight go to the lower level near the dock bay! This is not a drill! This is not a drill!  
  
Espio: I'll keep an eye on the radar for any activity!  
  
A strange signal breaks to the computer. Is a communication signal from the emperor.  
  
Eggman: Boo! I found you!  
  
Rouge: Robotnik!  
  
Eggman: I t was fool to hack in my system! It lead me to your location like a big sign that says: 'Resistance Base"  
  
Rouge: You'll never get away with this!  
  
Eggman: So how? Without your brave leader Shadow?  
  
Rouge: ...  
  
Eggman: We both know that you never were ready for this situation without him. Now surrender without fight and I may spare your lives.  
  
Rouge: ...... Never!  
  
Eggman: If you say so. Attack!  
  
From the 3 Carriers, fighter units arise and start flying around the perimeter. As they shoot they destroy 2 vigilance towers.  
  
Espio: We lost 2 vigilance towers!  
  
Rouge: Active external shields!  
  
Espio presses a button and a big energy shield surrounds the perimeter.  
  
Espio: This shield will last only a little time!  
  
Rouge: We need a plan! Now!  
  
As empire fighters keep shppting to the shield, this one gets weaker with each hit.  
  
Espio: Is almost gone!  
  
Rouge: We need a hope!  
  
Just when they thought they were done for. 2 fast energy balls appear on radar.  
  
Espio: What the hell?  
  
Rouge: Can they be?  
  
Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow get to the war zone ready to crush empire forces.  
  
A fast communication passes to the computer.  
  
Hyper Shadow: Rouge!  
  
Rouge: Shadow!  
  
Hyper Shadow: Tails is coming in the tornado! He will guide the escape vessels to the new base! Use manual pilot and you won't be detected! We'll try to give you time!  
  
Rouge: Right!  
  
Rouge make the announcement thru the speaker.  
  
Rouge: Everyone board the escape vessels and follow the Tornado! He will lead you to the new base!  
  
The entire resistance feels relived as they rush to the escape vessels.  
  
Outside the battle is a complete blast as Sonic and Shadow crush enemy fighters. Al the fighters have been defeated.  
  
Gamma: Sir!  
  
Eggman: What is that!  
  
Gamma: Whatever it is, they defeated all the fighter units sir.  
  
Eggman: I had enough! Fire missiles!  
  
Gamma: Yes sir!  
  
One of the carriers opens a big slot and fires a missile.  
  
Hyper Shadow: Sonic! A missile!  
  
Sonic flies fast and grabs the missile.  
  
Super Sonic: I think this belong to you Eggman!  
  
Sonic spins back and throws the missile destroying a carrier in a chain reaction of explosions.  
  
Tails: Shadow! Everything is ready! We're leaving now!  
  
Hyper Shadow: Right! I'll take care of the second carrier!  
  
Shadow flies to a big cannon. Rips of apart taking it to the main engine and fires the heavy cannon.  
  
The carrier explodes in a big series of explosions.  
  
Hyper Shadow: Second one gone!  
  
The Tornado lifts off as the vessels follow it.  
  
Gamma: We lost 2 carriers.  
  
Eggman: How about the last one?  
  
Gamma: Enough energy to activate the mega beam.  
  
Eggman: Do it! And put me on speakers!  
  
The last carrier opens it enter revealing a big cannon which starts charging up with energy.  
  
Eggman: You're not getting away so easy from me you bug! First I'll blast you off!  
  
Hyper Shadow: They can't move away in time!  
  
Sonic flies at high speed directly to the cannon.  
  
Hyper Shadow: Wait! Sonic!  
  
Gamma: Cannon 50%... 60%...70%  
  
Sonic gets to enter inside the cannon's barrel.  
  
Gamma: 90%...100%  
  
Eggman: Now die scums!  
  
The cannon first made little noises but then is started exploding.  
  
Eggman: What's going on!?!  
  
Gamma: Cannon malfunction.  
  
Eggman: That hedgehog!  
  
The last carrier explodes is a raging fire burst.  
  
Hyper Shadow: Sonic!  
  
Rouge: Sonic!  
  
Everyone shouts his name. From the explosion smoke. A floating figure rises.  
  
Hyper Shadow: Sonic!  
  
Super Sonic: ......... No one can defeat me so easy.  
  
Tails: Sonic! I knew you were all right!  
  
Super Sonic: Let's leave this place and head to Angel Island.  
  
Gamma: Sir. We lost contact.  
  
Eggman: How can it be?!? How can they be so strong?!?  
  
To answer all the answers, Nack appears.  
  
Nack: I can tell you everything.  
  
Eggman: Nack! Where the hell have you been?!? And where's Knuckles?  
  
Nack: He is now one of them.  
  
Eggman: This is a shame. Well, how do they get that power?  
  
Angel Island.  
  
As everyone is getting to the Island. Sonic and Shadow get too.  
  
Rouge: You guys look awesome!  
  
Tails: And you were able to destroy 3 carriers!  
  
Hyper Shadow: We'll need to store these emeralds for later.  
  
Super Sonic: We can't Look.  
  
As they're turning back to normal, the 7 emeralds spin fast on the air and scatter in different difections.  
  
Shadow: What the?  
  
Sonic: Is the emeralds nature to scatter after they been used together.  
  
Tails: So what now?  
  
Sonic: We'll have to find them!  
  
All the sudden has been forgotten.  
  
The new energy generators are working and the resistance now lives in a paradise.  
  
As Rouge glances the Island forest, Cream walks by her.  
  
Cream: So.. Is this the paradise you were looking for?  
  
Rouge: This is just part of it. When the emperor is defeated and the world is free, this will be a true paradise.  
  
Cream: You're right.  
  
Sonic is standing by the view section of the Sky Sanctuary. Shadow calls him for the speech. He wants to tell something to him.  
  
Shadow: Attention resistance. Now we have found a safe new base which is a paradise for life, We have more than enough resources. And the empire won't find us so easy. I want to make an announcement. Sonic.  
  
Sonic steps by shadow's side.  
  
Shadow: Thanks to him. Our situation has improved very much. Thanks to him. We defended our base with pride and Thanks to him. We are safer. I'd like to thank him giving him the title of Officer Commander.  
  
Sonic: What? This is an honor!  
  
Shadow: Now Commander Sonic will be in charge of the emerald retrieving department. Sonic, Is up tp you to recover the 7 emeralds before the empire does.  
  
Sonic: Don't worry. Is gonna be a piece of cake!  
  
Robotnik Palace  
  
Eggman: So this 7 emeralds give infinite power to their user?  
  
Nack: Yes, but once they have been used together they scatter thru the world.  
  
Eggman: So they're scattered? Nack! I give you the privilege of collecting them with the help of Gamma, Beta, Valkaryon, Epsilon and Delta!  
  
Nack: I'll do my best sir!  
  
Gamma: Bring honor to the emperor we will.  
  
Eggman: Once we find the 7 emeralds we'll have enough power to crush the resistance once for all! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !  
  
The Resistance is safe now. Now is up to Sonic and friends to retrieve the emeralds before the empire does. Big adventures are coming and the battle for the emeralds is about to begin.  
  
Next Chapter: The first Emerald 


	6. The First Emerald

Sonic Adventure 3: The Robotnik Empire.  
  
After exploring Angel Island, Sonic and friends found the emeralds.  
  
Knuckles tried to take them all out to please the emperor.  
  
The spirit of Tikal inside the Master Emerald showed Knuckles his fate revealing that he is indeed the last guardian of the emeralds.  
  
Nack warned Sonic and Shadow about an attack to the resistance base.  
  
Sonic and Shadow used the power of the emeralds to save the resistance, and now the 7 Chaos Emeralds have now scattered around the world.  
  
Now Sonic is officer commander of the resistance and head of the Emerald Retrieving Team.  
  
Also the Emperor has set his sights on the 7 emeralds.  
  
Now the battle for the emeralds and the fate of the world is about to begin.  
  
(  
  
Chapter 6: The First Emerald.  
  
Now the resistance base is located in Angel Island where the resistance lives in a paradise.  
  
A paradise. That must be protected from the empire using the power of the 7 emeralds.  
  
Before the empire does...  
  
Resistance Base.  
  
Some days have passed since the moving from the old base.  
  
Knuckles already has redeemed the sins from the past by joining the resistance.  
  
And now, the fate of the resistance has been placed in Sonic's hands.  
  
Shadow heads to the communications room. Where Rouge scans the area for enemy movement.  
  
Shadow: So Rouge. Anything new to report?  
  
Rouge: Just the same stuff from past days. No enemy movement around the area.  
  
Shadow: Better if they don't know for now. The resistance is still not very well settled here.  
  
Rouge: At least everything is in order.  
  
Shadow: Have you seen Sonic?  
  
Rouge: Yes. He said that he was going to be at the Sky Sanctuary looking at the Island.  
  
Shadow: Well then. If there is anything interesting going on, tell me. Ok?  
  
Rouge: Right.  
  
Shadow takes step to the Sky Sanctuary passing the Marble Garden which now is the zone where the people stays.  
  
Shadow: Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Hey! What's up Shadow?  
  
Shadow: Still assigned the retrieving team?  
  
Sonic: I think Tails. What about you?  
  
Shadow: If the emeralds can help us... Then I'm on it.  
  
Sonic: Then you Tails and Knuckles  
  
Shadow: Sounds like a good combination. Mechanical skills and heavy power.  
  
Sonic: And a good support.  
  
Shadow: And a good leader.  
  
Sonic: So... Anything yet?  
  
Shadow: Rouge will call me when anything happens.  
  
Sonic: We should call Tails and Knuckles.  
  
Shadow: I'll call them. You prepare everything.  
  
Sonic: Right.  
  
So like that, the Emerald Retrieving team has been established and ready for action.  
  
Robotnik Palace.  
  
The empire is increasing their activities.  
  
Some recon teams have been sent around every corner of the known world looking for the resistance.  
  
Eggman: So Gamma. How is the reckoning doing?  
  
Gamma: They have been showing some improvement. But we can't still find the resistance base sir.  
  
Eggman: Be dammed. In which rat hole of the world is the resistance hiding now?  
  
Gamma: Sir. Incoming report. We have some static interference from the Pumpkin Mines.  
  
Eggman: The mines?  
  
Gamma: According to our maps, we haven't searched that place yet. And better yet. The main interference is coming from inside.  
  
Eggman: It should be risky sending all our teams there.  
  
Gamma: What do you suggest?  
  
Eggman: Send a message about these mines to all channels.  
  
Gamma: That may include...  
  
Eggman: Just do it! I have a plan...  
  
Resistance Base.  
  
Rouge: Shadow! Come here quick!  
  
Sonic, Shadow and the others rush to Rouge to see what's going on.  
  
Shadow: What is it?  
  
Rouge: Incoming multiple-channel broadcast!  
  
Speakers: Attention all units! Strange signal coming from the Pumpkin Mines. Signal familiar to the one from the strange sea spot and 2 rebel foes that destroyed 3 carriers.  
  
Tails: That might be...  
  
Knuckles: A Chaos Emerald!  
  
Shadow: So soon and we find the first one.  
  
Sonic: But that place sounds creepy.  
  
Rouge: I heard that there are legends that talk about spirits guarding the treasures inside that mine.  
  
Tails: My... That sure sounds spooky.  
  
Knuckles: Maybe Tikal knows something about it. She is our connection to the world.  
  
Shadow: Sounds good. Give it a try.  
  
Knuckles: Right.  
  
Sonic: Well then. Looks like the next destination is the Pumpkin Mines.  
  
Tails: I'll heat up the Tornado!  
  
From the falling waterfall in the biggest lake of Mushroom Hill, a blazing blue thunder flashes out to the big blue.  
  
The Tornado has taken fly to the Pumpkin Mountains area.  
  
During the fly, the team discuses a strategy for the Mines.  
  
Sonic: So. This is going to be like Angel Island?  
  
Shadow: We have to look for the source of the signal. That might be a Chaos Emerald.  
  
Knuckles: I already talked to Tikal. She told me that the ghosts will only attack whoever tries to enter into the deeps of the mine.  
  
Tails: So we better be on our guard?  
  
Sonic: Sounds like a good choice to me.  
  
Shadow: I can see the Pumpkin Hill!  
  
Knuckles: And the entrance to the mines!  
  
Tails: Proceeding landing on the nearest pumpkin!  
  
The Tornado lands on the nearest Pumpkin shaped rock. From the top you can feel a little haunted aura and the smell of history on the wind.  
  
Shaping like clouds the warnings of the roaming spirits telling you to stay away from the entrance.  
  
Sonic: So we should get going.  
  
The party heads to the dark interiors of the mines.  
  
With a detector made by Tails, they are able to detect the Chaos energy readings coming from the deeps of the dark abysses.  
  
Tails: Oh my. I don't want to fall here!  
  
Shadow: The detector says that the readings concentrate in that big hall down there.  
  
Knuckles: So we should be careful down there. I feel a powerful presence.  
  
Sonic: Let's take step.  
  
The big hall is a place full of markings on the walls like the ones in Angel Island. But from other kind of civilization.  
  
Shadow: The detector shows a rampage!  
  
Knuckles: The main spirit is here!  
  
From the ashes of the room's fires, a powerful force emerges to reveal such fury and dedication to protect those treasures.  
  
Tails: What the Hell is that?!?  
  
Sonic: King Boom Boo?  
  
King Boom Boo: How you dare to invade this sanctuary?  
  
Shadow: We're here to only get something. We don't wanna disturb you!  
  
King Boom Boo: Looks like everything went outta control here, you little Hedgehog.  
  
Sonic: We have to get that thing! And we'll stop you!  
  
King Boom Boo: You're going all down!  
  
The big ghost raises his big fist charging fire on it.  
  
Sonic: Everyone scatter!  
  
The party scatters in different ways to dodge the blue raging fire from King Boom Boo's mighty hand.  
  
King Boom Boo: Little scum! Stay Still!  
  
Knuckles: How can we fight against this thing?!?  
  
King Boom Boo rushes towards Tails being the closest prey available.  
  
King Boom Boo: You're next!  
  
Tails: Sonic!  
  
Sonic: Tails!  
  
But a little ray of sunlight from the ceiling interrupts the King's rush.  
  
King Boom Boo: What?!?  
  
Sonic realizes what they have to do to defeat the king.  
  
Sonic: The windows! We need to open the windows!  
  
Knuckles: Cover me! I'll shatter them!  
  
Shadow: Hey you big meanie!  
  
King's attention is drawled by Shadow's screams.  
  
King Boom Boo: You insolent!  
  
Knuckles is already at level on the windows ready to give them a hard punch and shatter the big window.  
  
Knuckles: Taste a little tanning you King!  
  
Crash!  
  
Debris fall like a heavy rain with the sunbeams covering the ghost king with light.  
  
King Boom Boo: BWAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Knuckles: Sonic! Now!  
  
Sonic jumps high heading directly to the king's head ready to finish the ghoul.  
  
Sonic: Go back to hell you king!  
  
Sonic hits the king's face defeating the ghoul as the king screams if defeat.  
  
Shadow: The ghost is disappearing!  
  
King Boom Boo disappears in a thin mist. A faint echo in the only thing remaining.  
  
Tails: We defeated the king!  
  
Just as they think everything is over, from the big window a little shuttle arrives with a metallic being on.  
  
Zeta: So you made it rebels.  
  
Sonic: Who are you?  
  
Zeta: I'm E-105 Zeta. One of the 5 empire generals. And you executioner!  
  
From the shuttle a beam cannon raises ready to fire and destroy the tired team.  
  
Sonic: No!  
  
From the darkness an omnipotent white spirit draws to defend them.  
  
King Boom Boo: You won't harm these honorable ones!  
  
A swing from the king's powerful punch sends the shuttle flying away and explodes in the sky.  
  
Shadow: What's going on here?  
  
King Boom Boo: My apologies. I must explain you the situation.  
  
Knuckles: Why don't you make any sense?  
  
Tails: What's going on here?  
  
King Boom Boo: In my past life I was the king of the mountain kingdom some time ago before evil came to the land.  
  
Sonic: You mean the empire?  
  
King Boom Boo: No. The evil within the people. I secured my treasure from any harm and devoted my life protecting it.  
  
Shadow: So that's why you attack any invader.  
  
King Boom Boo: Indeed. But I have to battle them to analyze their spirits in battle. That's when they open their hearts.  
  
Sonic: And you need that for...?  
  
King Boom Boo: To see if they're worthy of my treasure. I really wanna go to heaven as I must do, but I have to protect this treasure from any evil.  
  
Knuckles: And why you are telling us this?  
  
King Boom Boo: Because you don't seek evil. You seek the good for your people. Just the way I did.  
  
Tails: So do you trust us?  
  
King Boom Boo: Yes. And I want you to have this treasure.  
  
With a swing of his hand, the walls open revealing loads of gold and jewels. One jewel seems pretty rare. It glows green and has a strange energy reading.  
  
Knuckles: The Chaos Emerald!  
  
Sonic: So king. What's gonna happen to you?  
  
King Boom Boo: If I get the approval from the one who defeated me, I'll be able to go to heaven.  
  
Shadow: Don't worry. We'll protect you treasure in a paradise of good.  
  
King Boom Boo: I really appreciate that.  
  
Sonic: Well then... Be at peace... king...  
  
King Boom Boo: King Beremontes.  
  
Sonic: ... King Beremontes.  
  
King Boom Boo: Good luck in your journey. Honorable warrior.  
  
The ghostly figure vanishes in the slim mist revealing a middle-aged king who bears a smile fading away into mist to heaven.  
  
King Boom Boo: Thank ...... You...  
  
The mist turns into thin air leaving the chamber and the party.  
  
Sonic: King Beremontes.  
  
Knuckles: This is it! The first emerald of seven.  
  
Tails: We got what we're looking for!  
  
Shadow: Take the treasure too.  
  
Knuckles: Is something in you mind Shadow?  
  
Shadow: I feel that this king and I have something in common.  
  
Sonic: Is our promise to him. The legacy of his civilization.  
  
Knuckles: Right. I'll take it.  
  
Taking the Chaos Emerald and the treasure, the team heads to the Tornado and return to the resistance.  
  
Robotnik Palace.  
  
From Zeta's failure, the emperor is driven into anger and rage for missing the first emerald.  
  
Eggman: Zeta! You failed me!  
  
Zeta: Please sir! Give me another chance! I'll destroy the resistance but please! Have mercy!  
  
Eggman: I don't think so. Guards!  
  
Zeta: Please!! Mercy!  
  
Zeta is taken into a dark room where only the sound of striking metal and short circuits is hearable.  
  
That room is a torture room for the robots of the empire.  
  
Gamma: Looks like Zeta failed you sir.  
  
Eggman: Don't worry Gamma. He won't fail us again.  
  
Gamma: I'll patrol the area.  
  
Eggman: Gamma!  
  
Gamma: Yes sir?  
  
Eggman: If you fail me one day... Maybe I'll have mercy... Or not...  
  
Gamma: I won't your sire.  
  
Gamma wanders around the halls when a robot from the dark room asks him to take a box.  
  
Robot: General Gamma sir!  
  
Gamma: What is it?  
  
Robot: I'm a little tired from filling this box. Can you get it outside to the trash?  
  
Gamma: Sure. Everything from the emperor's will.  
  
Robot: Thank you sir.  
  
Gamma takes the box to the outer halls when he feels the box a little heavy.  
  
Gamma: What can the emperor be dumping away that weights a ton?  
  
Gamma opens the box and it falls to the ground with a sound of scrap metal with a shape that looks like Gamma's.  
  
Gamma: ......... Zeta?!?  
  
Gamma keeps staring at the emotionless face, empty to the death. A warning of what would happen if he fails to the emperor.  
  
Gamma: Would this happen to me if I fail the emperor?!?  
  
Gamma realizes that maybe the emperor is only using his loyal generals like puppets doubting his loyalty.  
  
Gamma: I have to success when I'll destroy the resistance! Maybe I'll use bait. Bait that they'll never turn against.  
  
He heads to the cells where prisoners stay.  
  
He calls a certain pink female hedgehog.  
  
Gamma: Rose! Amy Rose! Come here!  
  
Amy: ...... What do you want? I don't want to dance for the emperor!  
  
Gamma: No my dear. You have been upgraded.  
  
Amy: No! Please!  
  
Gamma takes Amy to make his plan to get the resistance just where the emperor wants.  
  
For the next plan. Maybe an innocent live will be put in game.  
  
Next Chapter: Hostage Factor. 


	7. Hostage Factor

Sonic Adventure 3: The Robotnik Empire  
  
In our previous chapter the emerald retrieving team lead by Sonic and formed by Shadow, Tails and Knuckles detected empire communications that marked a strange energy source from the pumpkin mines ruins.  
  
They investigated to discover the guardian of the legendary treasure of that ancient civilization. King Boom Boo.  
  
Sonic and friends fought bravely and earned King Boom Boo's trust.  
  
But in that moment E-105 Zeta, one of the 5 generals of the empire appeared to destroy sonic and friends with a powerful cannon.  
  
King Boom Boo sent him flying away.  
  
King Boom Boo told them that he was on one time the king of that underground kingdom. And Sonic approved the King to finally go to heaven with all the other kings.  
  
Sonic promised to look after the treasure. But the surprise was that one of the Chaos Emeralds within the treasure.  
  
Now the resistance has 1 emerald. Just 6 more to go.  
  
But Gamma plans a hostage plan to get the emerald and the emperor's trust again as the best of the generals.  
  
Chapter 7: Hostage Factor  
  
Robotnik Palace.  
  
Gamma organizes a complicated, but perfect plan for getting the emerald that the resistance has. Now he needs the bait for it. The pink hedgehog- girl.  
  
Gamma enters inside the dungeons. The dungeons of the place are a place of torture for the rebel slaves and entertainers of the emperor. As Gamma walks by the cells, prisoners peek their arms begging for a second chance.  
  
One of the slaves is as louder than ever. Gamma just raises his Arm Cannon and fires to the prisoner's head. A spray of crimson water pours the inner walls.  
  
Gamma: You're annoying...  
  
Gamma stops in front of a cell and turns to the slave dancer.  
  
Gamma: Pink Hedgehog!  
  
Amy: I told you before! My name is Amy Rose!  
  
Gamma: Shout at me like that and the same thing of that slave will happen to you!  
  
Amy: I'm so sorry sir!  
  
Amy cries begging for an apology. Crystal clear tears slip thru her cheeks.  
  
Gamma: You don't need to be so sorry. You have been upgraded from all-way personal entertainer dancer to bait.  
  
Amy: Bait? For what?!?  
  
Gamma: I make the question here you little scum! Now come with me!  
  
Amy: Wait! NO!  
  
Gamma opens the cell and pulls little Amy from her little arm out of the cell and takes her to the darkest room in the palace.  
  
Resistance base.  
  
Sonic and party are planning their next step in their plan of the emerald retrieving.  
  
Shadow: So we got one emerald.  
  
Sonic: Yup! We just need 6 more!  
  
Tails: My radar should work well.  
  
Knuckles: But the empire is also trying to get the emeralds. Remember that Zeta guy?  
  
Shadow: Yes. This makes the mission much more complicated.  
  
Rouge: Then we'll need to accelerate our steps!  
  
Espio: That's the best thing we can do before the empire find another emerald.  
  
Tails: How about just collecting more than the empire?  
  
Sonic: We need all the seven Chaos Emeralds if we want to defeat the empire.  
  
Shadow: Their army is growing stronger even as we speak. Sonic's right. We need all seven emeralds if we wanna stand a chance.  
  
Tails: I see...  
  
Knuckles: I still got some rogue contacts from the days when I worked for the emperor. I'll check them out if they have seen something suspicious or got any kind of information available.  
  
Shadow: Good idea. We're counting on you.  
  
Sonic: If you find something give us a call. All right?  
  
Knuckles: Sure.  
  
Knuckles flees the room.  
  
Robotnik Palace.  
  
Gamma finds the location of the second emerald nearby of one of the empire's sea petroleum plant.  
  
Gamma: My lord.  
  
Eggman: Gamma! Any good news?  
  
Gamma: Apparently we found one of those emeralds. Looks like the resistance doesn't know about it yet.  
  
Eggman: That makes the situation even better.  
  
Gamma: I have a plan to get 2 emeralds.  
  
Eggman: Really? Give me details.  
  
Gamma explains how the plan is gonna work.  
  
But from a corner of darkness Nack spies them.  
  
Nack: So that's what they're planning?  
  
Nack's mind returns to a flashback a few hours age when he found knuckles in a town nearby .  
  
Nack: Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles: Nack...  
  
Nack: So? How's the resistance? Did they got sick and died?  
  
Knuckles: Always with your black humor...  
  
Nack: Take it easy! So what I'll be? Steal secret plans? Retrieve a sample? Get photos of the emperor dancing in his big fat underwear?  
  
Knuckles: I need you to investigate if the emperor knows something about the location of the second emerald.  
  
Nack: Got it! Information! No problema!  
  
Knuckles: Thank you.  
  
Nack: You're welcome. Besides, I like these risky missions.  
  
Knuckles: If you know something call us.  
  
Nack: I'll do it.  
  
The flashback fades to the present.  
  
Nack: Location of the emerald: Somewhere nearby the sea chemical plant.  
  
Nack leaves the palace and enters into an open field. He draws out his radio and transmits a signal.  
  
Nack: Knuckles! Can you hear me?  
  
Resistance Base.  
  
An incoming signal breaks thru the main frequency.  
  
Rouge: Guys! Is Nack!  
  
Knuckles: My rogue contact.  
  
Nack: Knuckles! According with a meeting between the emperor and Gamma, the second emerald is somewhere nearby the sea chemical plant.  
  
Shadow: Nice! Let's go!  
  
Nack: One more thing!  
  
Sonic: What is it?  
  
Nack: Looks like the emperor and Gamma have some kind of plan just in case. So stay sharp.  
  
Knuckles: We will.  
  
Nack: I'm breaking contact!  
  
The signal finishes and a faint echo resounds on the speakers.  
  
Tails: Then I'll start warming up the Tornado!  
  
The team rushes to the blue Tornado and set off the sky leaving the safe angel island in direction to the southwest.  
  
Somewhere in the sea nearby the chemical plant. BGM: Hilda Garde 2, Final Fantasy IX  
  
Tails: According to the radar, the emerald must be somewhere under the sea!  
  
Sonic: We don't have any kind of scuba gear.  
  
Knuckles: Even as I am a good swimmer, it doesn't mean that I am a fish in the water.  
  
Shadow: Any suggestions?  
  
Tails: Just sit and enjoy the ride!  
  
Tails pushes the control stick forward and the Tornado leans forward in direction to the surface.  
  
Sonic: Tails! What are you doing!??!?  
  
Shadow: This is a Ship! Not a submarine!.  
  
Tails: Transforming now!  
  
Tails presses a button from the hundreds of colored buttons on the main console.  
  
The Tornado starts transforming. The wings fuse together and a rear fan appears. Also the Coptic seals up. The tornado dives into the water like a Torpedo.  
  
Sonic: Haaaa! Can't breathe!  
  
Shadow: Sonic... We're ok...  
  
Sonic: Oh really?  
  
Tails: Tadah! Behold the Tornado Submarine mode!  
  
BGM: Aquas Planet, Star Fox 64  
  
Knuckles: You overdone it this time Tails.  
  
Tails: Now let's look for the emerald!  
  
The Sub-Tornado inspects the area as it passes thru coral formations, seaweeds, groups or fishes, silver tornadoes and an untouched environment by the empire.  
  
Tails: Look at that! Is beautiful!  
  
Shadow: I've never seen all this stuff before! The dark times and the self promise of defeating the empire has blinded me of all this nature!  
  
Knuckles: This is like a submarine Angel Island with all these beautiful landscapes.  
  
Sonic: I also haven't seen this in a while.  
  
Tails: So if we free the people in the world by defeating the emperor, the world might turn into something like this?  
  
Shadow: I think just the beautiful and peaceful. Not the wet.  
  
Tails: He he! You're right!  
  
As sonic observes the underwater paradise, he renews his goal in this dimension. First is was going back home, and now is helping the resistance and helping rebuilding the world.  
  
Sonic: Yeah... Beautiful...  
  
Tails: I got something on radar!  
  
Knuckles: Is the emerald!  
  
Shadow: According to the radar, it is on that coral formation.  
  
Sonic: There! I see it!  
  
From the Coptic, Sonic is able to see a jewel from the seas. Its white shine makes the nearby corals look beautiful as the sunlight filters thru the surface.  
  
Tails: Almost got it...  
  
The Sub-Tornado arm-claws are trying to extract the Chaos Emerald from the corals where it is stuck without damaging them.  
  
Tails: I got it!  
  
The arms place the emerald onto a capsule and this one passes to the cockpit.  
  
Tails: Here it is!  
  
The Chaos Emerald radiates an ominous aura that reacts with the heart of the one that's holding it.  
  
Sonic: This is indeed the second Chaos Emerald.  
  
Knuckles: Got 2, 5 more to go.  
  
From the surface on the abandoned chemical plant, the metal hearted general Gamma stands knowing that the resistance is already down there and they found the emerald.  
  
Gamma: Well then... Let's make this plan success...  
  
On his side, Amy chained up to don't let her escape.  
  
The Tornado rises up to the surface, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles turn around unnoticed. But Sonic Turns to the plant and sees Gamma.  
  
Sonic: Huh? Gamma?  
  
Tails: What's up Sonic?  
  
Sonic: Gamma is in the plant! And he has a hostage!  
  
Shadow: Tails! Land immediately!  
  
Tails: Right!  
  
The tornado lands on the plant. As Gamma sees the Tornado he runs into the plant taking Amy with him.  
  
Sonic: Follow Gamma!  
  
Sonic and Party run inside the plant, but the doors close and lock up.  
  
Knuckles: Sonic! We're locked up!  
  
Sonic: Dammit!  
  
Gamma: Planned to go somewhere?  
  
Shadow: Gamma!  
  
Gamma: I know that you have found one of those emeralds.  
  
Tails: Is that any business to you?  
  
Gamma: Well. If it is Miles Prower.  
  
Sonic: We call him Tails you Bolt Brain!  
  
Gamma: And the persistent blue Hedgehog.  
  
Knuckles: What do you want?!?  
  
Gamma: If you care so much about innocent lives, then you wont refuse this offer.  
  
Gamma presses a switch on his control panel reveling Amy.  
  
Shadow: The Hostage!  
  
Sonic: (Amy!)  
  
Gamma: I'll spare her life if you give me the emerald!  
  
Shadow: Tails... Give him the emerald...  
  
Tails: But...  
  
Shadow: Just do it!  
  
Tails: Ok...  
  
When Tails is about to step on side of Sonic, this one interrupts the trade with a laugh.  
  
Sonic: He he he. HA HA HA!  
  
Gamma: What's so funny?  
  
Sonic: Look at you. You're pathetic.  
  
Shadow: Sonic!  
  
Gamma: What?!?  
  
Sonic: It's supposed you're the best of the 5 generals and you can't even get something by yourself?  
  
Gamma: Shut up!  
  
Sonic: How you're gonna deal with us in a future if you can't even do your stuff by yourself? You're really pitiful for a general.  
  
Gamma: Yeah! Wanna see! I'll deal with you!  
  
Gamma moves some command sticks on the panel and big mechanic arms move toward Sonic.  
  
Tails: Sonic!  
  
Sonic is able to see the arms moving in Slow motion (Bullet time for some.) and dodge the arms using them like steps to go directly with Gamma.  
  
Gamma: What?!?  
  
Sonic: Don't mess with me. You bolt brain!  
  
Sonic kicks Gamma off the platform.  
  
Gamma: You'll pay for this!  
  
Sonic activates the switch to let Amy go off the crane.  
  
Gamma: You won't get away with this!  
  
Gamma pulls out a remote control and pushes the button.  
  
"Emergency, emergency. Self-destruction system activated, all personal evacuate immediately."  
  
Shadow: Gamma! You son of a...  
  
Suddenly a quake made by the system makes tails drop the emerald.  
  
Tails: The emerald!  
  
Knuckles: We need to get outta here!  
  
Knuckles focuses his energy and strength in his right fist and crashes the door.  
  
Knuckles: Come on!  
  
Shadow: Come on Sonic! Just one minute left!  
  
Sonic: I can only rescue one! Amy or the emerald?  
  
Sonic following his nature and principles for helping the resistance, he turns to amy, runs and gets her.  
  
Gamma looking for the chance stretches his metal arm and grabs the emerald and flees using his back-rocket.  
  
Gamma: Looks like I got it!  
  
Sonic: Gamma!  
  
Sonic runs out of the plant and leaves on the Tornado.  
  
A raging explosion of red fire shakes the Tornado, but they made it out on time.  
  
On the very far away shore of Robotnik coast, there are 2 strange persons, one is a big one and the other is tiny.  
  
Mysterious 1: Well. What do you think?  
  
Mysterious 2: Yeah... They got potential.  
  
The Tornado is making its way back to Angel Island. Sonic decides to check Amy to see if she's fine.  
  
Sonic: So... Are you all right?  
  
Amy is still crying, she turns to Sonic and hugs him very hard,  
  
Sonic: Don't worry. Now you're with the resistance. You'll be safe now.  
  
Amy: Thank you... Sir...  
  
Sonic: The name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!  
  
Amy: Amy Rose.  
  
Sonic: Well. This is a beginning no?  
  
Amy Yeah. Look like it (Sniff)  
  
Sonic: Easy there. No more crying. I know you can have a BIG smile!  
  
Amy smiles to Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Yup! That's more like it! This ship runs on happy faces!  
  
Amy: He he. I'll get used to that.  
  
Sonic: If you need something just let me know. All right?  
  
Amy: Allrighty!  
  
Sonic: Well then. See ya!  
  
Sonic turns to the sky and Amy meditates in her mind.  
  
Amy: (Sonic... Sonic... The name of my savior. The blue prince on his white horse I been waiting for to rescue me. Oh Sonic ^.^)  
  
Robotnik Palace.  
  
Eggman: Gamma! You're late!  
  
Gamma: I'm sorry my lord!  
  
Eggman: Don't tell me. They delayed you?  
  
Gamma: That blue Hedgehog seems to be quite powerful.  
  
Eggman: Argh! I had that feeling since he attacked the square and escaped with the resistance!  
  
Gamma: Yes my lord.  
  
Eggman: Is there something good about what happened?  
  
Gamma: I got one of the emeralds.  
  
Eggman: Seriously? Let me see!  
  
Gamma hands the emerald to the emperor.  
  
Eggman: So much power for so little pack.  
  
Gamma: Any ideas sir?  
  
Eggman: I'm gonna use the power of this emerald to destroy the resistance! Gamma, Good job.  
  
Gamma: Thank you sir.  
  
Eggman: Now. Go rest.  
  
Gamma: Yes sir.  
  
Somewhere In the pumpkin mountains.  
  
Mysterious 1: So now both empire and resistance have 1 emerald each...  
  
Mysterious 2: Yes. Now the situation is getting worse.  
  
Mysterious 1: I think Espio is gonna be surprised for our revelation.  
  
Mysterious: 2: Yeah. Very surprised... indeed.  
  
The 2 shadows leave the place with the echoed faint of the wind.  
  
Who are these 2 persons?  
  
What's their connection to Espio?  
  
What's gonna happen now that both Empire and Resistance got 1 emerald each?  
  
The war for the emeralds has just begun...  
  
Next Chapter: My comrades. 


End file.
